dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Android Zero
Android Zero is a bio-android created by Dr. Gero as a prototype to Cell. His DNA mainly consists of Android 17 & 18, and has extensive knowledge of the greatest fighters on Earth due to simulations being transferred into his brain during development. Future Trunks used the Dragon Balls to wish him into the future to help him protect time itself. Appearance Android Zero looks very similar to his brother and sister, Androids 17 & 18, although, slightly shorter. Due to his extremely fast growth and lack of sunlight, Android Zeros skin is completely white; similar to Android 19. His has a slim, but muscular build, dark green eyes, brown parted hair, and black stud earrings. He would commonly wear an all black gi with a maroon belt, up until he started wearing Time Patroller gear. Personality Being sheltered during the developmental periods of his life, Android Zero was blank a lot of the time. He did whatever Dr. Gero instructed him to do. He tends to keep to himself, and can be rather shy. Until he started going back in time, and helping people, he didn't know something like 'compassion' existed. Biography Background After the Red Ribbon Army is defeated by Goku (Age 750), Dr. Gero goes into hiding in his laboratory located in a mountain area north of North City. In this lab, he strives to create the ultimate fighting machine. Using an extremely intelligent tracking device disguised as a ladybug, he studies Goku and the Z Fighters for years, observing the fights Goku has with Tien Shinhan, King Piccolo, Piccolo, and the Saiyans Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta. Dr. Gero ceases the study of Goku's power when the Saiyan leaves for Namek, (Age 762) believing he had already compiled enough information; so he simply adjusts the androids power levels to accommodate for Goku's expected power increase, not accounting for the power level of Goku's Super Saiyan form. Believing he had created the ultimate fighting machines, he finalizes his plans and constructed a series of Androids. While looking for fresh material for his experiments, Dr. Gero meets two notorious delinquents by chance, two siblings, a boy and a girl. He then kidnaps them and restructures them into Android 17 and Android 18. While constructing the Androids, Dr. Gero discovers a way to fuse together the cells from the strongest warriors to walk the Earth (Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Frieza, and King Cold), and tries to create a supreme fighting entity. After realizing that his project would take too long to complete, he decides to turn attention to other matters and leave his supercomputer from his lab to complete the ultimate being, who he names Cell. He did however start on a prototype bio-android to see if it was possible. By taking the human DNA of Android 17 & 18 and fusing it with an artificial egg. This started the process of "growing" Android Zero. Simulations and images of the greatest warriors on Earth were being transmitted into the developing brain of Android Zero. Growth hormones and other drugs were used to speed up the "pregnancy" resulting in the baby being born in 3 months, and with the maximum strength of an adult male. Dr. Gero raised and trained Android Zero until Age 767 when he was 4 years old and fully developed into an adult body. This was timed perfectly for when Android 19 & Dr. Gero chose to reveal themselves thus starting the "Androids Saga" But on that day, something happened. In a future timeline, a wish was made... Dragon Ball Xenoverse After witnessing several disruptions in the timeline caused by Dark Frieza , Dark Cell, & Dark Kid Buu, Future Trunks summons Shenron wishing for a strong ally, one with the power to defend time itself. Android Zero is transported to Age 850 where Future Trunks immediately attacks to test the confused Androids strength, and engages him in battle. Following the fight, Trunks introduces himself and explains that he was summoned by a wish from Shenron to Toki Toki City to work alongside Future Trunks as a member of the . Android Zero is perplexed; he's never seen anyone besides Dr. Gero and the androids in his lab, now he was in a bustling future city. Future Trunks asks Zero to join the Time Patrol, and help fix a distortion in the Scroll of Time. Seeing as Zero was now stuck in this timeline; he accepts. Saiyan Saga XV Android Zero is lead to the Time Storage Vault by Future Trunks, where he is given his first mission. Zero was sent back in time to Age 761 where he sees familiar faces. These people have been burned into his memory. He sees Goku, Piccolo, a young Gohan and Raditz. After narrowly saving Gohan from Raditz's blast, he fights against the Saiyan warrior. A single jab to the stomach subdued Raditz, allowing Goku to latch onto him for Piccolo to use his Special Beam Cannon. After history is restored, Future Trunks congratulates the future warrior on a good job, with no negative side effects on history. Later, Android Zero is sent to aid more familiar faces (Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Krillin) in their brawl against hordes of powered up Saibamen, a couple Tennenman, and a Jinkouman. Although things look good at the start, Zero is separated from the group, resulting in the deaths of Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha. Succeeding in killing off all the Saibamen with a volley of ki blasts, Nappa steps in only to be knocked down by Android Zero. After seeing he is no match for Zero, Nappa tries to kill Gohan with a Bomber DX, with Piccolo stepping in to save his life by sacrificing his own. Nappa is instantly rejuvenated by a surge of dark energy. Vegeta fights Goku and leaves Nappa to his own. Zero, for the first time in his life feels anger at the sight of Piccolos demise. He fires a powerful ki blast killing Nappa and sets his sights on Vegeta. Zero defeats Vegeta in his Great Ape state by cutting off his tail with a destructo disc, and prevents Krillin from attempting to kill the Saiyan prince to avoid a timeline alteration, with Goku agreeing. Once back at the time nest, the Future Warrior meets Chronoa 'The Supreme Kai of Time' and her ancient pet, Tokitoki. Namek Saga XV Future Trunks finds another disturbance in the timeline and asks Zero to correct it. Joining the Z-Fighters on Namek, Age 762, December 24 Android Zero helps Vegeta fight an empowered Captain Ginyu until Recoome steps onto the field. After Recoome was almost killed by Zero with an energy blast, he leaps up and attempts to destroy the battlefield with his Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber, before being swiftly interrupted by Goku. Seeing Zeros immense power, Burter and Jeice step into the battle to aid Ginyu. Ginyu tries to swap bodies with Goku, but Zero flies into the path of the beam thinking it's a regular energy blast. Zero is now in the significantly weaker body of Captain Ginyu and has to fight Burter and Jeice. Ginyu fights with Goku in the body of Android Zero, but only at a fraction of the new bodies full power; as he had to adjust to the new bodies energy. After Zero defeats Burter and Jeice, Goku asks Zero to check in on Krillin and Gohan at Frieza's spaceship, as him in Ginyu's body would let them go on board the ship with no hassle. Zero, Gohan, and Krillin fight against Raspberry & Nabana, before, Guldo, Appule, and Navel enter the ship. At first, Guldo is surprised that his "Captain" is attacking him, though he eventually realizes that Ginyu must have performed a body swap. Guldo seeing he is loosing, flies away leaving his henchmen to defend the ship. Once the trio gather the Dragon Balls, Ginyu (in Android Zeros body) and Goku arrive on site to continue their fight. After Goku & Zero both weaken Ginyu, he tries to swap with Goku again, but Zero jumps in-front of the beam to be restored into his original body. However his body has been beaten from Zero and Goku fighting it. Guldo suddenly appears and freezes Goku with telekinesis long enough for Ginyu to body swap with Goku. Vegeta joins in to fight Guldo while Zero and Goku (now in Ginyus body) fight against Ginyu (inside Gokus body). Vegeta ends up executing Guldo, and the weakened Zero and Goku defeat Ginyu. Once Ginyu in Goku's body is beaten and battered, Vegeta tries to finish Ginyu off. Ginyu tries to take advantage of the opportunity and swap bodies with Vegeta, but Goku leaps in the way. Ginyu tries to swap again, but Goku tosses a Namekian Frog in the way, trapping Ginyu in a useless body. Zero then locates the cause of the distortions, Mira and Towa. Mira wants to test Android Zeros power and challenges him to a fight. Mira is the most powerful opponent Zero has ever faced, and he knows he's barely trying. After a brief fight, Mira is not remotely intimidated and is ready to steal the Warrior's energy, until Towa stops him, and says they have better business to attend to. Later, at the Time Nest. Future Trunks and Android Zero talk about what happened and wonder who the mysterious duo, Towa & Mira are. Chronoa walks over to them and explains that Towa is the little sister of the Demon King, Dabura, and Mira is a warrior she created. Together, they are stealing strong warriors energy throughout time in hopes of releasing the seal on the Demon Realm. If the Demon Realm is open, then the balance of the entire universe will collapse. Trunks is then interrupted by an all too soon disturbance in time. He hands Zero a senzu bean and asks him immediately check it out. Frieza Saga XV Android Zero is sent back in time to a very aggravated Frieza facing off against Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta. Zero uses a lightning quick punch to the gut that brings Frieza to his knees. Trying to catch his breath, the tyrant reveals he has three more transformations. However, the unseen interferes which leads Frieza to skip to his final form. Piccolo arrives to Namek only to see he has no chance in beating Frieza in his fourth form. The healed up Goku shows up shortly after and begins to fight with Frieza. Goku yells to Zero that he's not powerful enough to defeat the enhanced Frieza, and asks to stall him while he generates enough power for a spirit bomb. Zero appears behind Freiza and holds him in a full-nelson while Goku charges his attack. After the attack is launched, The struggling Frieza takes the full force of a spirit bomb. Goku and his friends celebrate the defeat of Frieza, with Android Zero silently watching from afar. That is, until a death beam exits through Piccolo's chest. Frieza is now surrounded in a dark purple aura with red glowing eyes. Zero senses he is significantly stronger. The powered up Frieza then flings Krillin into the air and causes him to explode. This act pushes Goku over the edge, causing him to become a Super Saiyan. Zero and SSJ Goku easily beat around Frieza Until the monster sets to destroy Namek with a Death Ball. The two fighters than face Full Power, dark magic empowered Frieza on dying Namek. This is the strongest enemy Zero has faced since Mira, but this would be a battle to the death. This was to fix history. Luckily the Super Saiyan Goku was there to help in the battle. Frieza's dark aura disappears as he is now weakened and back to normal. Goku sees Porunga and asks Zero to leave Frieza to him, but not before saying, "I really don't know much about you, but you really helped me out." Androids Zero is starting to feel what it's like to have friends. Back at the Time Nest, Trunks, and Chronoa ponder on why Towa & Mira didn't show up to the battle with Frieza. Zero tells them that he used his full power in that battle, and if it wasn't for Goku being there, he would have lost. He tells him he needs to get stronger. After Zero and Trunks return to Toki Toki City, Trunks reveals that the reason he started the Time Patrol was because he went back in time to save his own timeline, and feels selfish about it. So the Time Patrol is a way to atone for his sins of the past. He tells Zero, "Shenron chose you out of the countless fighters in the universe and throughout time. Anything that comes our way we can handle it." Trunks then say's, with a smirk, "lets go train." Cell Saga XV After a couple days of training, another corrupted time scroll appears. Trunks appears to be frightened. He tells Android Zero he'll have to fight Cell; one of the strongest opponents he's ever faced. Zero has heard about Cell from Dr. Gero. He knows that he was a prototype to Cell. Android Zero, knowing full well he could be destroyed, is sent to prevent Mr. Satan from being killed by Perfect Cell. After saving Mr. Satan's life through unconventional means, the time traveler attempts to fight Cell. Cell is much stronger than Android Zero, his attacks do nothing to the superior bio-android. Mr. Satan rushes in and tries to "finish off" Cell before being casually slapped out of the ring. While Mr. Satan writhes on the ground, Future Trunks chimes in that all is well, until Mr. Satan suddenly stops and gets up. Filled with dark magic, Mr. Satan actually flies back onto the ring. While Goku flies in to fight Cell, Android Zero goes over and knocks out the enhanced, but still incredibly weak, Mr. Satan. Cell says, "Alright, there will be no more out-of bounds" destroys the ring, and continues to fight Goku. Goku stops mid-fight and says, "I learned how strong you really are! That's it. I quit. Gohan! It's your turn, son." Gohan is understandably nervous and pleads with Cell not to fight, but it's inevitable. After Gohan has proven to be a worthy opponent to Cell, his eyes begin to glow red and the sinister purple aura surrounds him. He creates 6 Cell Jr.'s with the same purple aura and sicks them upon Zero, but not before Yamcha and Tien join the fight. The Z-Fighters aren't a match for the enhanced Cell Jr.'s. The miniature Cells are just toying with them. Suddenly, a massive burst of energy occurs. Gohan is forced into a Super Saiyan 2, but is surrounded by dark energy. Zero see's this as his chance to attack the Cell Jr.'s while they're off guard. During Zero's training with Trunks, he worked on a move he saw Goku do. The Kaio-ken technique. Trunks explains to Zero, that he's only seen Goku capable of such a move, and that the technique was invented by King Kai. The user is able to multiply their ki for a "heart beat" - thus increasing their power and speed and enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. However, the downside of the Kaio-ken is that it takes a heavy toll on the user's body, essentially draining the users power. Still, Android Zero was determined to master the technique. Android Zero notices at the right angle, the distracted Cell Jr.'s are lined up perfectly. Knowing this is the only way to defeat the foes, he powers up his body to Kaio-ken x20 and unleashes a mighty kamehameha disintegrating the aligned Cell Jr.'s. Android Zero then falls from the sky and plummets into the ground. The Kaio-ken technique completely depleted his energy. Zero is woken up by a Senzu Bean being put in his mouth, with Trunks: Xeno standing over him. Trunks tells Zero that he's found Towa and Mira's location. Zero, being confused, asks what he's doing here, and he says that, "since Mira and Towa are outside the flow of time, fighting them won't affect our history." Trunks and Zero fly over to confront the time demons. Towa seems surprised to see Trunks, but welcomes the chance to steal the energy of another strong warrior. Trunks powers-up to a Super Saiyan 2, and the duo begin to fight Mira. Though a tough fight, the two manage to "beat" him. Mira simply rises again and begins to power up until Towa interrupts and says they're done for the day. After taking a loan from Gohan's energy banks, they retreat. During the battle with Mira, Perfect Cell entered into his self-destruction form in a last ditched effort to destroy everyone on earth, but not before Goku instant transports them both to King Kai's Planet. Cell of course comes back to earth stronger, as Super Perfect Cell. Android Zero then steps in to help the weakened Gohan fight off powered up, Super Perfect Cell. Zero knows he is no match for his seemingly, infinitely stronger opponent. So he buys time until Gohan can regain his energy. He tells Cell how Dr. Gero created him as a prototype for the "supposedly" ultimate being Cell, but he's not impressed with the final product. He berates Cell for almost being beaten by a child, and says if he wishes, he could defeat him with one hand behind his back. Cell only laughs at this. Zero can see his gab isn't doing the trick, so he powers-up to full strength and says, "this is only a fraction of my true power! You think you're so strong? I bet you can't even take a single punch from me at my strongest!" Cell wanting to test out his new strength welcomes the opportunity. Zero has no other choice, he powers up to Kaio-ken x20 and flies at Cell with all his strength, landing a perfect punch in the center of Cell's chest. Cell is moved back a couple of feet. He looks at the inferior bio-android with disappointment and say's, "how pathetic. You were only half my strength." He grabs Android Zero by the throat, puts his hand to his face, and powers up a ki blast. Just as he's about to kill Zero, Cell is hit with a powerful kamehameha. But not just any kamehameha, a Father-Son Kamehameha. Zero can sense Goku's energy, but can't see him. It seems to all be coming from the young Gohan. Still, the energy wave seems to not be doing anything to the enhanced Cell. The wave starts moving towards Gohan. Zero is shocked by the strength of Dr. Gero's ultimate creation, if he didn't do something, time itself would be destroyed. Android Zero flied behind Gohan and uses every last bit of energy to turn Kaio-ken x20. He was going to destroy Cell, even if it would kill him. He fires off a x20 kamehameha, adding to the already massive energy wave. The huge blue light is now moving towards Cell, eventually enveloping him, and restoring time. Zero blacks out. Androids Saga XV Android Zero is awaken three days later by Trunks. He said that there is another distortion and it needs to be checked out immediately. Android Zero, still feeling weak, follows Trunks to the Time Nest, and look at a scroll from Age 783. The scroll shows none other than Trunks, but instead of saving his timeline, he's killed by Zero's own family, Android 17 and 18 Android Zero knows this would have been the path he'd have taken if it wasn't for being wished into the future. Even though he never met his brother and sister, he still felt close to them. He was sad that'd he'd have to defeat them in battle, and wished there was another way. All of a sudden, Trunks starts to turn transparent. Him dying in the past is affecting him in the present. Chronoa explains that Towa must have went back to a crucial moment in Trunk's life to try and stop him from interfering with their plans. Understandably, Trunks tells Zero to go now, before he vanishes. Android Zero arrives in the past to battle with his brother and sister. Both of them are surrounded in dark energy, it seems they are now on an even power level with Android Zero. Power Android Zero is a bio-android, which means when he trains, he can grow stronger. From his conception, he has been training. He was created as a test to see if something like Cell was even possible, so his potential is immense. He's a master of the mimicry technique. If he witnesses a type of attack, he can almost certainly recreate it. This is due to his brain being filled with simulations before being born. Before he was wished into the future by Trunks, Android Zero was about as strong as his brother, Android 17. Abilities Techniques='Energy-based techniques' * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. * Solar Flare – The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. * Kamehameha - Charged Energy Blast created by Master Roshi. * Super Kamehameha - An advanced and more powerful version of the Kamehameha. * Bending Kamehameha - a version of the Kamehameha for which the user can change the course. * Destructo Disc – The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. * Energy Barrier – A technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. * Explosive Wave - A technique where the user bursts out ki from all over their body in order to repel the opponents around them. * Super Explosive Wave - A much more powerful version of the Explosive Wave technique. * Exploding Wave - A powerful attack in which the user manipulates their ki to disrupt the planet's geomagnetic field. With a swift upwards motion of the hand, the user can create a massive atomic explosion that has the potential to cause an almost endless crater in the desired area. * Photon Bomber - The user raises his right hand as he curls his fingers and charges a white energy sphere that is thrown. * Continuous Energy Bullet - A combination of many energy waves, much more powerful than the average ki blasts, and fired at a very rapid rate. * Galick Gun - A powerful, fuchsia-colored ki beam that emanates from the hands and body. It is capable of destroying large planets if enough power is put into it. * Special Beam Cannon - Two thin energy beams are unleashed from the fingers. One remains straight while the other coils around the straight beam. The resulting beam is quite powerful, drilling through most targets, and exploding on the ones it can't. * Death Ball - A spark of energy lights on the index finger. Once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon and is thrown towards the target. Typically, this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight – The user uses their ki to give them the ability to levitate. * Afterimage Technique - An ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. * Afterimage Strike - A technique in which the user distracts his/her opponent with several afterimages. * Rapid Movement - Moving at great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * Instant Transmission – Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they teleport to. Mind Techniques * Ki Sense – The ability to sense others power levels. Martial Art Techniques * Rush Attack - A generic term for a basic type of technique in which the user utilizes a physical attack, and in some cases, in rapid succession against their enemy. * Pressure Point Attack - The technique to knock out the opponent in one strike. * Kiai - It is a technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. * Mimicry - The coveted ability to copy another fighter's technique after seeing it used only once. Power Up techniques * Kaio-ken (x20) - A technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat" - thus increasing their power and speed and enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. However, the downside of the Kaio-ken is that it takes a heavy toll on the user's body. |-|Transformations=Second tab content goes here. |-|Forms= Captain Ginyu's Body - Ginyu tries to swap bodies with Goku, but Zero flies into the path of the beam thinking it's a regular energy blast. |-|Power Level Timeline= * Age 763 - Min: 5 // Max: 150 (Birth) * Age 764 - Min: 1000 // Max: 10,000 (Dr. Gero training) * Age 765 - Min: 50,000 // Max: 250,000 (Dr. Gero training) * Age 766 - Min: 1,000,000 // Max: 10,000,000 (Dr. Gero training) * Age 767 - Min: 50,000,000 // Max 300,000,000 (Dr. Gero training) * Age 850 - Min: 100,000,000 // Max: 500,000,000 (Trunks: Xeno training) * Age 767 - Min: 100,000,000 // Max: 600,000,000 (Cell Saga XV battles) Battles List of characters killed by Android Zero Dragon Ball Xenoverse * Multiple Villainous (1st Stage) Saibamen - Android Zero goes back in time and aids the Z-Fighters, killing a horde of Saibamen (Age 762, November 3rd) * Villainous (1st Stage) Nappa - After seeing Nappa kill Piccolo, Android Zero feels real anger for the first time and fires a powerful ki blast evaporating Nappa (Age 762, November 3rd) * Six Villainous (2nd Stage) Cell Jr.’s - Android Zero powers up to Kaio-ken x20 and destroys all 6 Cell Jr.'s with a powerful kamehameha (Age 767, May 17) * Villainous (2nd Stage) Super Perfect Cell - With the combined powers of Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, and the spirit of Goku, all three warrior destroyed Cell with a combined kamehameha (Age 767, May 17) Trivia Gallery